Medianoche
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Annie camina por la noche en los pasillos del distrito trece hasta que descubre al amor de su vida con otra persona...


**Los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Suzanne Collins :)**

* * *

—¿Finnick? —Susurro Annie, dándose la vuelta, se sintió sola. Finnick no estaba a su lado— ¿Finnick?

No estaba en el cuarto de baño, no era hora para que él estuviera recorriendo el pasillo. ¿Por qué él no estaba con ella esa noche? No había lugar al que pudiera ir.

Salió de la habitación, el pasillo estaba oscuro, solo había unas cuantas lámparas encendidas, cerró la puerta de su cuarto con mucho cuidado. Caminó silenciosamente por todo el pasillo hasta que se topó con las escaleras y tuvo que bajar.

Le daba miedo la oscuridad, sobre todo al recordar que toda su estancia en el Capitolio fue oscura. Pero siguió bajando, el próximo pasillo también estaba vació, sabía que no debía estar ahí.

¿Dónde entonces?

Camino durante muchos minutos, llegó hasta el último piso del distrito, donde estaba la lavandería, tenía entendido que ese era el último piso, quizás Finnick ya se encontraba en la habitación y debía buscarla con desesperación.

Iba a regresar a las escaleras cuando escucho un ruido. Como si algo hubiera chocado contra la pared, se dio cuenta de que había una minúscula luz en la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo. ¿Quién podría estar ahí a esas horas?

Aún faltaba para que las actividades en el distrito trece comenzaran.

No, ese día iban a poder levantarse más tarde. Por la mañana se iba a casar con Finnick, ese hombre al que tanto amaba ella. Algo en su cabeza le dijo que se regresará a la habitación pero su curiosidad fue mucho más grande y camino sigilosamente.

Escucho voces a través de la puerta. ¿Quién estaba ahí?

—Debemos dejarlo —la voz era de Katniss, la reconocía por todas las veces que tuvo que ver los clips de ella.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, aunque la realidad es que no quiero…

—No es correcto.

—¡Maldita sea! Lo sé. Perdóname.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, fue bueno mientras duro.

Al fin reconoció que la voz era de Finnick, aunque ella no creía creerlo, pero no lograba entender el hilo de la conversación. ¿Qué era lo que hacían? ¿Qué debían dejar? ¿Estaban planeando un ataque ellos al Capitolio? ¿Traicionarían a los rebeldes?

Y mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta, siguió escuchando la conversación de ellos.

El silencio caía en todos lados. La puerta estaba medio abierta, asomo la cabeza y vio la luz que estaba en la pared más retirada, ahí estaban ellos dos. Finnick tenía su cabeza recargada sobre las piernas de ella y Katniss acariciaba su frente.

¿Desde cuándo esa chica mostraba afecto?

—Quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes —Annie se alejó de la puerta y se recargó en la pared—, son estos momentos en los que quisiera amar a Annie.

—Aún la amas, Finn.

—La quiero pero no es comparado con el sentimiento que te tengo a ti.

—No digas eso…

—No estoy diciendo más que la verdad.

Nuevamente cayó el silencio en la habitación, Annie asomo la cabeza lentamente, lo que vio le destrozo el corazón.

Finnick estaba besando a Katniss. Él tenía una mano sobre su cuello y la atraía a él, algo que nunca había hecho con ella. Su beso parecía que duraría más con ella, siempre habían sido besos cortos.

Era real.

No era algo que su mente estaba imaginando. Deseaba borrar esa imagen de su cabeza. Con el corazón hecho pedazos regreso a su habitación, no podía dejar de llorar, esperaba estar siendo silenciosa, no quería despertar a nadie.

Esa era la mayor traición que podía sentir. Sobre todo viniendo del hombre que ella juraba amar. Y ahora él recalcaba su amor hacía otra mujer.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado cuando ella estaba en el Capitolio?

Ahora que lo pensaba varias noches se despertó sin sentirlo a él a su lado, siempre pensando que estaba en el baño, ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así.

Cada noche iba a reunirse con la mujer que él decía que amaba. Y no era ella.

¿Entonces porque le había pedido matrimonio? ¿Por qué se iba a casar con ella cuando no la quería? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Estuvo pensando durante mucho tiempo, también lloró, escucho que la puerta se abría.

Él ya había regresado.

Se iba a casar con él de todos modos pero ahora sabía a donde iba a ir él cada noche, a pesar de que dijera que lo iba a terminar.

Ya no creía nada de él.

Él la abrazo.

¿Por qué la abrazaba? Tan solo minutos u horas atrás estaba en los brazos de otra mujer.

Amaba a ese hombre con locura, era él por lo que seguía con vida. Iba a dormir lo restante de la noche.

Y, aunque fuera una masoquista, mañana iba a pasar lo que se tenía planeado.

* * *

 **¡WOW! La verdad no creía ser capaz de escribirlo. Pero sigo teniendo en mente que algo ocurrió entre Katniss y Finnick antes de que sus amores fueran descubiertos. Y la verdad escribir que Annie los descubriera fue algo totalmente nuevo.**

 **¡Jamás había escrito algo de "infidelidad"!**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido e-e?**

 **¡Espero que les guste así como a mi me gusto escribirlo!**


End file.
